Trick Or Treat
by sayingitpoetically
Summary: Short Halloween one-shot of the showverse boys dressing up and trick or treating. It's mostly just cute bb!BTR stuff I had written to  celebrate Halloween.


Kendall Knight tugged on his mask, dropping down to pose in his best Spider-man imitation. The five year old had been climbing on things all day, shooting invisible webs out of his hands and making mock spider hisses. Jenn had caught him raiding the bathroom for her shaving cream, then, when he realized it didn't ACTUALLY shoot a web he could use, he tossed it out, and she had to clean up the mess.

Halloween was one of Kendall's favorite times of the year, right after Christmas. He loved dressing up, even when he was a baby. Jenn rubbed her large belly and felt Katie kick. She sighed, watching her son bounce around the house finding everything he needed. Glow sticks. Pumpkin basket. Big hooded jacket and gloves because even Spider-men know that they have to stay warm.

Kendall had rolled his eyes at that and scoffed. "I'm five, Mommy. I'm an adult." Jenn had playfully ruffled his hair and tsk'd him a few times. When the doorbell rang, Kendall ran to it, flinging the door open and hopping around happily when he saw Logan and his mother.

Logan smiled wide, the big fake glasses perched on his nose twitching and falling off of his face. he pushed them back up and adjusted his blue sweatshirt. It was too big and baggy on him because it belonged to one of his older brothers. Logan looked back at his mother. "I wanted to be Alvin. I hate these glasses. Alvin was my favorite. Not Simon."

A high-pitched chuckle sounded behind them and Carlos tagged Logan's back, showing his costume off with a wide grin. He pointed to the name tag on the beige jumpsuit and the vacuum hose he was carrying attached to a backpack.

"I'm a Ghostbuster!" He beamed, and Kendall and Logan both laughed. Even in costume, Carlos Garcia couldn't take off his helmet. He was attached to it like Kendall was attached to his stuffed teddy.

"I'll pick Logan and Carlos up at ten thirty." Logan's mom sighed, looking at the energetic boys in the living room. "That's three hours. They should be tuckered out by then, right?" Jenn nodded. "Tell Keith good luck. He'll need it. The boys have been antsy all day."

"I will. Go get a break. Looks like you need it."

She was out of the door before the boys could start wrestling around. "Hey you three! Don't make me poke you with something! Calm down, misters!"

"Hey guys!" James' quiet voice beamed at them as he squeezed his mother's hand and they pushed the already cracked front door open. "Hey! No fair! You can't fight without me!"

He took off his fake mustache, ignoring his mother's protests that he would mess up his nice striped suit, and dived into the pile of boys, wrestling and giggling. It was a huddle of craziness. Striped piled on red and blue spandex on top of a big fluffy blue sweater on top of a beige jumpsuit. It was a mess, but it was funny. Even when Mr. Knight came down the stairs, dressed up like Dracula and pulled Kendall and Carlos away from each other first, thus separating the fight, Jenn still found it precious.

Katie kicked again, as if to say "Idiots." She sat down, watching the scene unfold. Her husband separated the boys, scolding Kendall for being bad, telling Carlos he didn't ALWAYS have to throw things. He held "Simon's" glasses back out and told Logan good little doctors don't CAUSE injuries, they just fix them. And he just chuckled when James' cheeks grew red from embarrassment. "Come on. Let's go get some candy."

At every house they stopped, their faces lit up. Kendall held out his pumpkin, his dimples and smile hidden under the Spider-man mask. James' cheeks were red again, but this time from the chilly October air in Minnesota. His trick or treat basket was a Frankenstein's monster head, and it was the largest of all the boys. Carlos had a plastic bag. THAT had everything to do with the fact that Carlos broke the plastic mummy he was supposed to be using all of five minutes before Mrs. Mitchell came to pick him up and take them to the Knight's home. Logan had a regular, clear plastic bucket. His mother's choice. She wanted to be able to SEE into the container before she sorted out his candy, looking for razors or other Halloween myths.

Everyone commented on how Spider-man was such a gentleman, just like they always thought. They told Logan that his chipmunk tail was adorable, and that his big black round glasses accented his face. They asked James how Morticia and the children were doing, if Uncle Fester could come round sometime and do his famous parlor trick. They tried to invite Carlos to come catch some ghosts for them. They'd call him, they said. And they all chuckles, receiving their spoils from the night. Mr. Knight stood behind them at every house, watching the boys and grinning from ear to ear. He had the same dimples and eyes as Kendall, so when he smiled, they were quite the adorable pair.

The last house was the spookiest. "It's the witch house," Carlos squealed, squeezing James' hand in the line they had formed. Mr. Knight in the middle. Kendall to the right, holding Logan's hand. James to the left, holding Carlos' hand. If one of them held back, like Carlos was, they would all stop and turn.

"Everything okay, Carlitos?" Mr. Knight transferred James' hand to Kendall's and bent down, talking to the little scared boy.

Carlos pointed at the spooky house in front of them. The paint was chipping outside. The creepy old oak tree was dead in the front, and there were only a few lights beaming from the thick-curtained windows. He hung his head low, biting his lip and playing with the old vacuum hose of his costume.

"I'm scared of the witch," he whispered, but it was still loud, his tiny voice shaking.

"There's no such thing as witches, Carlos. You're stupid." Mr. Knight glared at Logan, pointing his finger.

"Don't call people stupid, Logan. It's not nice, and it's not fair. Carlos is very bright. You don't call people stupid for being afraid. Being afraid is natural. It's brave to admit your fears. You hear that, Carlitos? You're brave, buddy."

He hugged the boy, and Carlos wrapped his arms around him. They had always thought of Mr. Knight as one of their own family members. He was just that sincere and caring with the boys. Keith adjusted Carlos' helmet on his head. "That keeps you safe, right, buddy?" Carlos nodded. "I'm sure it'll protect you from any witch spells. Come on. Let's try it."

The other guys came up to Carlos, except Logan, hanging back a little and shuffling his feet as he bit his lip. "I'm sorry, Carlos," he finally mumbled, after Kendall playfully punched Carlos and James hugged him.

"I kinda want to see the witch," Kendall said, pulling his mask up and getting a closer look at the house. The older they got, they would realize the house wasn't that terrifying. It looked run-down because the old woman who lived there couldn't keep it up herself, and she had no extra money to pay for it herself. So they would spend their pre-teen weekends helping her. But, for a time, she would still be known as the Witch of Sherwood.

"I wonder if she has a black cauldy thingy," Kendall continued. "And a cat. Witches always have cats!" James high-fived Kendall.

"Yeah! And witches have long nails and big eyes and green skin and pointy hats and shoes!" James and Kendall were ready to run into the house and investigate, but Mr. Knight looked back to Carlos, who nodded, and grabbed Mr. Knight's hand.

Logan walked around, chaining himself in Carlos's hand this time, and James joined Kendall on the other side of Mr. Knight. It was Logan's way of actually apologizing. Logan Mitchell would never be good at saying "I'm sorry." He would always know actions speak louder than words.

At the doorstep, Keith laughed at the boys. As big and bad as Kendall thought he was, he was the first one paralyzed with fear as his father knocked on the door, and they heard clacking from inside. James panicked too, followed by Logan, shuffling his feet again and clenching Carlos' hand roughly. Carlos, on the other hand, was beaming. He was facing his fear of the witch.

That is, until she opened the door with her little bowl of candy and big bushy white hair and an creepy wooden walking stick. She was hunched over and smiling, but her smile looked like one on a serial killer, to the boys at least. They all screamed, running away back to the sidewalk and huddling together, watching Mr. Knight talking and laughing with the witch.

He returned with goodie bags of candies, and handed each of them to the boys. Laughing, he rolled his eyes. One day… he told himself. One day they'll realize witches aren't real.

"Mrs. Magikowski told me to tell you boys that the candy is enchanted to make you stay up all night and bother your mothers with unnatural, unholy powers."

Kendall's dimples were huge. James' puffy cheeks were glowing. Carlos' eyes were bright, and even Logan was tearing into one of the baggies and laughing on the sidewalk. They waved back to the "old witch" and linked hands again. It was almost ten thirty. Keith needed to return them home anyway. And it had been a long night. He was exhausted, and the look on the boys' faces said that the candy had to be sorted and hidden, and butts would be beaten before they would actually sleep.

Halloween… Candy sloshed around and beat against the plastic walls of the children's buckets. Laughter and screams still filled the night air. The boys heard music thumping in certain houses. Skeletons danced on graves and spiderwebs hung from trees. It was the boys' favorite night together, every year, and it always would be.


End file.
